Chasing Lady Tauriel
by Jay-JayHawthorne
Summary: Nobody cares for the lowly captain of the guard Tauriel. She is perfectly fine with this though; she never liked or craved attention. But that is all about to change when one day she is shot in the shoulder with a poison arrow. Though, the poison doesn't kill her, Tauriel starts having flashbacks from her past, only they are not from her world.
1. Irrelevance

My name is Tauriel, and I am the Captain of the guard.

Life wasn't handed to me on a silver platter like all the other elves. I was abandoned at an early age by my mother. After that I was put into foster care with an elf named Ianthe. I really should not complain, she treated me decently well for the money she had. That is, when she had the time to.

I was left alone for most of my life, and I learned to fend for myself. Most of my life was spent in the woods beside my house. I often had to defend myself against spiders, though they were not as large as the ones I deal with now.

"Tauriel!" Legolas rips me out of my thoughts and I stand to face him.

He looks angry "Yes?" My response sounds annoyed, an emotion that I probably should not have shown to the prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas glares at me and I wring my hands behind my back "I have been calling you, it is time to go"

I nod and follow him through the entrance to Thranduil's palace. "Are there more spiders?"

Legolas nods "More than usual. Their numbers seem to be increasing"

His pace is fast, and I struggle to keep up with him as we walk through the forest. "Do you have any Idea why?"

Legolas shakes his head "No" he says "It's almost as if-"He abruptly stops, making me trip over him and fall. Luckily, he catches me by my wrist and shoves me back up.

"What is it" I whisper. He motions for me to be silent.

I listen closely. Nothing sound out of place-

My head snaps up at the sound of leaves crunching and I draw my bow.

Legolas does the same, though we are unsure what to aim at. The sound stops and we stand motionless for some time.

Suddenly, a swarm of spiders emerge from behind the trees. I manage to kill a few of them, but there are too many.

I look to Legolas; he is struggling to keep the spiders at bay. I run towards him to help him. Working together, we defeat the spiders in minutes.

I look around and spot a few stray spiders; they are running, or whatever you wish to call that clumsy gait, away farther into the forest. I knit my eyebrows together "Why did they retreat?" I ask

Legolas shrugs, even though the question wasn't really aimed at him "They are gone now, that is all that matters"

I scoff "All that matters? They will be back soon, in larger numbers!" I am getting frustrated "If we do not kill them all, they will kill us!"

Legolas points a warning finger at me "It is not your place to disagree with me" He says angrily "You are the captain of the guard, and I am the prince"

I once again remember my place in the kingdom of Mirkwood. I slowly follow him back to the palace, deciding not to say anything since I knew I was in trouble already for speaking against the prince.

Halfway through the forest, Legolas stops and turns to face me "Tauriel, it was not right for me to say that, you- TAURIEL BEHIND YOU!"

I gasp as the pain hits me. I slowly turn my head and glace at my shoulder. There was an arrow in it.

It hurt more than usual. Since I had been shot in the arm before, I knew what it felt like. But this, this was horrible. My blood poured out more and I could feel something traveling through my veins. I gasp as the realization hits me.

Poison. It was a poison arrow.

I collapse on the forest floor, clutching my arm as if it would help. My vision starts to blur

_"__Aubrey! Aubrey! Come play with me! Come play with me!"_

"Voices" I think "I must be dying"

I completely black out for a second. And then something shows

_Two young girls are running through a field. One with brown hair, and the other, who looked considerably younger than the other, had red hair and freckles. They laugh as they chase each other around the field._

_I stand there, fascinated by the girls. Their clothes look odd, though, they both are wearing some blue pants that come down to their knees._

_The younger one stops at the edge of a forest and gives it a strange look. I walk closer to her and kneel so I can watch what happens next._

_"__Steph" I hear the older one say "What are you doing?" her voice is trembling_

_The younger one ignores her and starts to walk into the woods_

_"__Stephanie!" The older one screams "We're not allowed in there!"_

_There is a look of pure terror on the older one's face as the younger one approaches an old tree. The younger one takes a deep breath and touches the tree._

_My eyes fly open. Her hand went through it. It went through the tree_

_The younger girl looks scared, but nonetheless takes a step closer to the tree._

_"__Stephanie stop! You're scaring me!" The older girl's voice is dripping with fear and I couldn't agree more with her. Something about this was so familiar "STOP!"_

_The younger one ignores her again, but this time she steps through the tree. I gasp_

_"__STEPHANIE NOOOOOOO" I feel my world spiraling again as the scene faces away _

"Tauriel WAKE UP!" Light floods my vision as I open my eyes. I blink several times and try to recognize my surroundings.

I am in a bed, and Legolas is sitting on a chair by me.

I shake my head "This isn't real" I say

Legolas looks confused "What do you mean?"

"I-I'm not dead? How am I still here? Wasn't that a poison arrow?" That vision seemed so real, I thought for sure I was dead

Legolas smiles and pats my shoulder, making me wince in pain "You should stop asking questions, Tauriel, and rest" He leaves and I lay back in bed

_Maybe he's right, you should get some rest_

I shake my head. I am to restless to even attempt at getting some sleep, but it was worth a try.

I slowly calm myself, and I drift off to sleep with voices in my head.

_"__Stephanie Please! Come Back!"_


	2. Arrogance

_The older girl approaches the tree "Steph, please tell me this is a joke" he voice is cracking_

_She looks back and I notice that she is sobbing "Mom is going to kill me" I hear her whisper. The girl slumps down in front of the tree "It's okay, Stephanie, I know you're scared, and I'm coming for you!" she sounded absolutely terrified._

_The girl walked towards the tree and stood an arm's length away from it "Don't worry Steph, don't worry" a pang of guilty shot through my heart as I watched her enter the tree. "I'll be there for you Steph, don't worry" _

_The girl screamed and I heard my self yelling 'NOOOOO!"_

I sat up abruptly in my bed and glared at the nearest person, who happened to be the nurse taking care of me "What?!" I snap, unsure of why I am even mad

The nurse looked at me as if I was corrupted "You were yelling -screaming, in your sleep, so I assumed you were having a bad dream"

She looks fragile, which annoyed me for some reason wonder if she is any uses other than sitting around and giving people useless information. I shake my head and mentally change the subject "Why am I still here? Am I not healed?"

She nodded "You may go"

I glare at her as I get up and walk out of the room and make my way to the throne room to report my status to King Thranduil. Legolas spots me and he comes over to talk to me.

He studies me for a second and then speaks "I see you have recovered, how is your shoulder?"

I contemplate on whether or not to tell him about my visions "It has healed" I say

He gives me an odd look "Tauriel, I know when something is bothering you"

"NO!" I say, angered at his nosiness "Nothing is wrong"

Legolas looks surprised at my sudden outburst, but eventually shakes it off "Tauriel, remember the man who shot you in the shoulder?"

I shake my head "I was unconscious"

"The man who shot you, we caught him and interrogated him. His name is Aviar, and he is from the resistance"

My eyes widen "Resistance?"

Legolas nods "The man is weak-minded; he told us all he knows"

"You are not answering my question" I say, annoyed "Why have I not been informed that there is a resistance? And what are they resisting against?"

"I thought you knew" Legolas says "And they oppose my father's rule"

"Of course" I think "But why?

Legolas continues talking "He was sent to kill me" He says and chuckles "He apparently has poor aim"

I roll my eyes "What else did he say?"

"He says that the people of Mirkwood are angered at Thranduil" Legolas looks uncomfortable "And that one solitary elf has managed to take one third of the population with him to fight against us"

I stare at the floor. One third? How is that remotely possible? "What is the name of the leader?"

"Father killed him before I could ask" Legolas says

"Of course he did" I snap "Maybe we should do interrogations without King Thranduil" The word fly out of my mouth before I can stop them.

To my surprise Legolas chuckles "That would not be such a bad idea"

I suddenly remember why I was up in the first place "I have to be going, Legolas, It was nice to speak with you"

He smiles "Go on"

I continue my journey to the throne room. When I arrive, I bow to king Thranduil "There are more spiders" I say

He nods "I know, Legolas gave me the report last night"

My eye twitches. Wouldn't have Legolas told me if he gave the report?

_"__Aubrey? Where are you?" a vision of the younger girl flashes in my head_

"King Thranduil" I say and he turns to face me. I immediately regret my stupid idea "Is it normal to have visions after you have been shot with a poison arrow?" my voice comes out shaky

He glares at me "If it was a poison arrow, you would be dead"

I put aside all thoughts about my rank "But, these visions-or whatever they may be, I have never experienced them before." I walk up closer to him "They mean something, I-"

"And why should I care?!" His mood suddenly changes "Why should I give a mere thought to a lowly elf like you? Why should I even think about a stupid elven girl over a million ranks below me?! I have a rebellion to fight and you" He points at me "Are busying me with some silly dreams that are none of my concern. "

"My Lord I-"

"You are selfish, Tauriel, worrying only about yourself when your whole kingdom is at stake! When the ones you love could be put to death!" He snaps and I feel MY mood change. It is not sadness or fear, I am angry, though I know I shouldn't be

"The people rebelled because they oppose YOUR rule!" I yell, catching king Thranduil by surprise "They rebel because of YOU not me! They are upset because they work all day while you sit on your throne doing nothing, NOTHING!" my fury fly's out of my mouth like a burning fire, and I have no intent of extinguishing it. "Do not blame for something you did"

I feel a sharp pain on my left cheek; Thranduil had struck me with the hilt of his sword. I bring my hand up to my face and feel the spot he had hit. The skin had broken and there was blood dripping from the wound. On top of that, the area around it was bruised. I look up to King Thranduil with pleading eyes

He looks satisfied with his work "If I were you, Tauriel, I would not insult the only person in the woodland realm who can banish you" He smirks and I look, or rather, glare up at him

"Yes sir" I spit out the words as if they were poison and turn to walk out of the room. I had one thought blazing through my head.

_I was going to get to the bottom of this. And nobody is going to stop me._

**Authors note:** Soooooooooo here's chapter two of my story. Oh and this is post hobbit if you can't tell :D thanks for reading!


	3. Remembrance

I walk down the halls with blood still dripping down my check. I am enraged, so I do not give a thought to it.

_My mind flashes an image the younger girl, whom I now assumed to be Stephanie, alone in a forest, crying .A large black raven flays over her head and the image disperse _

I stop. I knew that spot.

I quickly run back out the palace entrance, tripping over Legolas in the process. He catches me again "Why the hurry?" he asks then his eyes wander over to my cheek "What happened"

"Your father happened" I say, shoving his arms off of me and continuing my original route

Legolas runs after me "Stop!" I say "I wish to be alone for a while"

He grabs my hands and turns me to face him "What do you mean, Tauriel? What did my father do to you?"

I roll my eyes, wishing for this conversation to end "I spoke against him and he struck me with his sword, it is irrelevant, nothing important"

Legolas releases my hands and drops his by his sides "Tauriel, what is going on with you? You're acting" he pauses and meets my eyes "Different"

I sigh, knowing I couldn't keep my secrets to myself. I explain my visions to him.

"How long have you been having these?"

"Ever since Aviar shot me in the shoulder"

"And where do you plan on going for answers?"

I stop and glare at him. Didn't he trust me? "Why does it matter to you?"

Legolas lays a hand on my shoulder "Because you are my best friend"

I know very well what he is implying and I shake his hand off "Thank you, Legolas, but I don't need help" I say and walk farther into the woods, leaving him behind me

I close my eyes and try to remember exactly where Stephanie was sitting

_A large rock, surrounded by willow trees and a small pond to left with tiny koi in it_

I open my eyes. That was it, that was where I was headed. I remember exactly where it was, mostly because most of my childhood was spent there, I had nicknamed it the _Lone Island_. Thoughts rush through my head as I run through the forest ._Is she still there? Why does she look like me? Is this real or just a stupid dream?_

I stop, my vision started clouding again and I could tell another vision was approaching.

_Stephanie was sitting on top of the rock, shivering. She was looking around with wide eyes, which to my surprise, were the same color as mine. _

_"__Aubrey?" She called out "Are you there? _

_Nothing sounded other than the birds and the trees swaying in the wind, which seemed to terrify her. After a few minutes the fear seemed to wear off and she began carving an S into the stone she was sitting on. She smiled at the result and hopped off the rock, landing in the small pond. She screeched and quickly scrambled onto the large rock again. Some branches crack in the distance and Stephanie one again looks terrified. _

_Nothing happens for a few seconds, then a small (I say small, but it may not be to her) spider jumps out from the trees. The image fades just as one of the spider's talons meets Stephanie's right arm_

My vision clears and the first thing I see is a scar on my right arm, which is odd, I don't remember how it got there. I shake off the thought and proceed to the "Lone island"

When I arrive there is no sign of Stephanie. I glace around and my eyes wander over to the rock she was sitting on in my vision. To my surprise there is an S on it, in the exact spot where Stephanie carved it. I peer around the clearing and spot a notch in a willow tree. I walk closer towards it and lay my hand beside it. Something about it seemed so familiar. My vision blurs again

_Stephanie is sobbing as she crouches down near a tree. I can hear muffled words through her sobs "Aubrey? Where are you?"_

_I kneel down beside her to get a better look at her. She is long and lanky-mostly legs, with red hair and freckles. I smile, she reminds me of myself at her age. Stephanie puts her hand on the tree "Why isn't it working?!" She shouts in frustration_

_The sound of her voice startles bird in the distance and they fly over her head, causing her to scream again. She quiets down after a few seconds, and starts her crying mess all over again._

_The sound of branches breaking fills the air and I wonder if this is a repeated scene. I glance over at Stephanie's arm, which is cut and bleeding, so it must not be. _

_An arrow whizzes past me and scrapes Stephanie's ear, landing on the willow tree and sticking out there. She cries out in pain and cowers behind the tree, holing her injured arm._

_I, however, stay where I am and watch the attacker emerge from behind the trees._

_"Who is there?" A voice fills the empty air. It sounds childish, though, it could not have belonged to a grown man_

_A blonde figure emerges from behind the trees and into the clearing. He is young, and from the looks of it, not much older than Stephanie. I take a closer look at him and gasp._

_Was that Legolas?_


End file.
